justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jerk It Out
|year= 2003 |mode= Solo |dg= Male (♂) |difficulty= 3 (Hard) |effort= 3 (Exhausting) |pc= Red Mint Green (Remake) |lc=Turquoise (Remake) |nowc=JerkItOut |pictos= 79 |perf = Jérémy Paquet |nogm = 5 (Remake)|audio = }} "Jerk It Out" by Caesars is featured on Just Dance. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with blue-white frizzy hair. He wears a green shirt, an orange bow tie, orange knee-length pants with white suspenders, and blue shoes with orange socks. Background The background appears to take place in a library. The color of the background is white and green. There are some bookshelves at the sides of the background and there is flying paper falling down from the ceiling. Gold Moves 5 Gold Moves have been found in the song's Just Dance Now files. Gold Move 1: Move your right arm to the left. Gold Move 2: '''Put your right arm up and your left one on your hip in a disco pose. '''Gold Move 3: Move your arms to the right in a semicircle. Gold Move 4: Same as Gold Move 3 but this time in the opposite direction. Gold Move 5: Move your right arm in a circle. JerkItOutGM1.png|Gold Move 1 JerkItOutGM2.png|Gold Move 2 JerkItOutGM3.png|Gold Move 3 JerkItOutGM4.png|Gold Move 4 JerkItOutGM5.png|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Mashups Jerk It Out ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Maneater * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Captions Jerk It Out appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Nerd Kisses * Nerdy * Nerdy Braces * Nerdy Run * Sporty Nerd * Super Nerd Trivia *The dancer resembles She's Got Me Dancing and P4 of You're the First, the Last, My Everything due to the hair. **Although similar in appearance, the dancer is definitely not the same dancer from She's Got Me Dancing as Mehdi Kerkouche was not active until Just Dance 3. * There is a lyric error. The line says: "Can't you hear you talk 'to '''loud?" instead of: "Can't you hear you talk '''too '''loud?". * The beta version of the dancer had a slightly lighter colour scheme and he looked more like a cartoon character. ** Also, in the beta version the background was slightly darker. * This is one of the only two songs that has both a difficulty and effort of 3 in ''Just Dance. The other song is Acceptable in the 80s. * ''Gold Dust'' reuses a move from this routine. *This is one of two songs of Swedish descent to be featured in the first Just Dance game. The other one is Cotton Eye Joe. Gallery Tex1_256x256_a21c40b2f160669d_14 (2).png|''Jerk It Out'' jerkitout_generic_cover.jpg|''Jerk It Out'' (Remake) JerkItOutMenu.png|''Jerk It Out'' In the Just Dance menu Jerkthebetaout.png|Beta version runrunrun.png|Coach extraction jerk it out pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Jerkthatour.png|Remake Videos File:Caesars_-_Jerk_It_Out_(2005)_HD File:Just Dance - Caesars - Jerk It Out (Wii on Wii U) References Site Navigation ru:Jerk It Out Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs